Her eyes
by PottyParker
Summary: This is for Rowan-rawr's valentines day contest! T coz im paranoid! Mr Crepsley is sad about Arra dying, he remembers the first time he saw...Her eyes! Enjoy xx


**AN/Disclaimer :I dont own The Saga of Darren Shan/Cirque Du Freak.. Only my Characters. (which Rowan-Rawr i know you said no new characters but i kinda needed them and there not a big part of it so i thought it would be ok ;) On with the story! xxx**

**

* * *

****Her Eyes**

He couldn't believe it.

His mind was just playing tricks.

It couldn't happen- it shouldn't happen.

But it did.

Cruel fate has taken away his love, nay, his reason for living.

As he watched her taking her last breath he thought back to the first time his eyes locked with her striking blue ones.

The last vampire had finally arrived, the festival could get underway.

It was mesmerising seeing all of the usually composed and noble vampires acting like school children. Larten saw that the bars were free from across the hall, he raced to them dodging past other brawls happening in the was unlucky by the time he reached the bars a pair of vampires were already sparring, one of them a huge, young man who was using power over prowess to win but the other was a female one of the few Larten has seen since he was blooded, she looked around the same age as himself but was smaller and light on her feet almost like she was built for the fight was incredible to watch. The brute was using his strength against the female, trying to injure her. While she was using her nimble body to dodge and get in a few quick hits, trying to wear out her opponent. Back and forth they sparred and parried, leaping from bar to bar. Until the woman landed a head shot to the man knocking him senseless and making him tumble from the bars, crashing on the mats below.

The woman leaped down from the bars with grace and confidence, but also looking quite shy. A lot of the vampires had gathered round to see the fight and were praising her with pats on the back as she approached her opponent. She held out her hand.

"I am glad I have fought you, you put up a great fight. It would be a pleasure to shake your hand, Boredale." The man called Boredale looked up at the female in confusion but shook her hand nonetheless.

Larten felt a hand go on his shoulder, "That is Arra Sails, a half-vampire, like yourself, her shaking your hand is an honour as she only shakes the hands of those she respects." It was Seba Nile his mentor.

"Why is that? Why does she not shake just anyone's hand?"

"She is the assistant to Jeffry Gard** (a/n: Jeff is a pen I have which I got from the tower of London last year, and is a bit of a legend in my classes at school, he's meant to be one of the guards hence Jeff Gard, and my friend Cara said Jeffry for a name and I though of the surname, Cara also said Boredale for a name so round of applause for her *applause*), **he believes in earning respect and few vampires have shook his hand in the 400 years he has been walking in the night."

Larten watched a few more people have go on the bars, specifically Arra she was very tactical when she fought, and Larten was observing her every move, as if he was in a trance. Finally the bars were free once again and the young vampire walked over. Arra must have heard him approach because she turned and looked straight at him! As their eyes met Larten felt a mix of strange emotions building in his chest, he dismissed these and went to have a go on the bars.

"Hello" Larten said to Arra, he thought he should be polite, to make a good first impression.

"What do you want?" Arra replied, with some venom in her voice.

" I was wondering if you would care to join me on the bars?" said the hopeful vampire.

"Okay, but I'm not gonna go easy on you, so I don't expect it from you."

"I would not dream of it Ms Sails" He said with a polite smile and a hand gesturing towards the bars.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know many things, Arra. But I was rude, I am Larten Crepsley. My mentor is Seba Nile."

"Ahhh, I have also heard many things of you Crepsley"

"I hope none of them bad."

" I don't know things get changed when spread around the mountain"

"I would like to hear more of the things being said about me, why don't we continue this conversation over dinner?" Larten asked with a devilishly charming smile.

"I might take you up on that" said arra with a wink. "But I have had enough chit chat for the moment lets get on with it"

**_Their match was filled with enough epic awesomeness I don't know how to explain it (__so I'm just gonna say what I have thought of which is any good-ish)_. **

Larten landed a blow to the head which could have killed a mortal but not a strong half-vampire like Arra. It dazed her for a few seconds letting Larten get away from her to catch his breath and prepare his strategy. With his back turned to Arra he failed to notice her stealthily moving in for the kill (not literal). Arra raised her staff ready to knock this Crepsley person from the bars, she swung it down with a lot of force but Larten turned and used his own staff to block Arra's sending vibrations down both persons arms causing them to loosen their grips. But Arra, having had more training on the bars than Larten, swiftly regained her grip and whacked Crepsley behind the knees causing him to fall from the bars and onto the mats below with a resounding "Oooff"

"Are you okay?" Arra asked while jumping down from the bars and extending a hand to help him up.

"Yes…" Larten replied while taking Arras hand and pulling her down _right on top of him_. "Ummm.. Sorry about that Arra" Cheekily grinning.

Arra and Larten stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours, that is until Vanez awkwardly coughed, bringing the pair back to the room.

"Arra that was great as usual, why don't you go have a rest. Jeffry is sure to be looking for you" Vanez said.

"Yes of course, I should be going. See you later Larten" Arra said with a little smile for him.

"Bye" Larten said, blushing. He was speechless that was all he could say as he watched Arra leave the hall.

"Looks like someone's got a girlfriend" Vanez teased as Larten went to put the staves away.

"I wish"

That was the first time they had met, the first time he had been in love, and it was all gone, in a matter of seconds, her life was taken. Just as he thought they might have had a chance of getting back together.

One thing was for certain; he would never, ever, ever forget her eyes.

His first memory of her was also his last.

**OMGs I almost cried while writing this it was so sad! A big Thank you too Cara for helping me with names !**

**This is for Rowan-Rawr's valentines day contest I hope its alright! I've been wanting to try to do a proper romanceyish story and this was perfect for me to delve into my romantic side (gods that sounds really bad( and if you don't know why I say gods.. You can go die in a hole(I'm kidding! Its from Percy Jackson)) Hope you like it and had a great Valentines Day!~EmilyScarlett xx**


End file.
